Franceball
Franceball is a cultural and economically successful countryball that is currently married to Germanyball as the mother of EUball, but as the snob that she was, can still have friendly rivalry against her husband, or more often, her brother UKBall. Franceball also retained some of imperial possession, such as French Guyana, which cannot into independence. Lastly Franceball is not the best at fighting, usually getting help from big friend USAball, and if need be, her pacifistic yet extremely strong husband. Short History France was once Gaulball, the Celtic twin of Britonball. Then both of them were adopted by SPQRball, a harsh trainer but otherwise a loving stepfather who taught them technology, Latin, and the art of Imperialism. When SPQRball died, however, they were left as orphans, and the once-siblings, became rivals who always tried to up each other in the game of World Domination, to be the one and only successor of the Imperium. The siblings have always fought each other ever since. The Hundred Years' War was a series of conflicts waged from 1337 to 1453 pitting the House of Plantagenet, rulers of Englandball, against the House of Valois for control of Franceball. Here is a full list of English-French rivalry. She, if not concerned with refining herself to be the highest, fanciest pinnacle of European culture, sabotaged UKball in every opportunity she could find. She helped UKball's rebellious son USAball in his revolution (which he tries to remind her from time to time). The American Revolution was her greatest revenge against UKball, humiliating him by corrupting his son to be an uncultured independent "barbarian." Yet this enormous amount of Investment made her so broke that she had to melt down her crown and have a big revolution of her own. Under a genius Magnificent Bastard named Napoleon Bonaparte, she regained her wealth, power and pride as the jewel of Europe, and became an imperial empire fighting all of Europe and through the Continental System driving UKball to the brink of total bankruptcy, until her hubris led her to becoming Frozen by Russiaball (moral of the story: '''Never invade Russia in the winter.)' After the destruction of the Holy Roman Empire, Franceball found a new hobby: bullying the Germanyballs, treating them like shit, playing them off against each other only for her to crush them both. This treatment earned the ire of the Germanyballs' adoptive grandfather, the Teutonic Knight, Prussiaball. He taught her a lesson in the Franco Prussian War, and created the Reichtangle for his stepsons... but Franceball still never learned her lesson. She responded by creating the ''Entente Cordiale, convincing UKball that Prussiaball was their common enemy. Franceball and UKball tore apart Reichtangle, and while the crying Germanyball was forced to watch, executed his Grandfather Prussiaball. She forced poor Germanyball to sign the Versailles Treaty to brutalise and humiliate him in the most sadistic manner imaginable. After the war, all of Europe entered a Great Depression. And Versailles and her abuse of Germanyball would prove to be her greatest mistake, a huge lesson in Hubris. Reichtangle resurrected, now more psychotic than ever, thinking of nothing but Revenge for his murdered Grandfather Prussiaball, and total annihilation of the enemies who always betrayed and bullied him. The Third Reichtangle vowed to be the worst nightmare the cosmos has ever seen, to destroy, annihilate, EXTERMINATE everything that existed in the universe, so that in the end, nobody else would experience misery. Franceball knew full well what was the cause for the greatest threat against all existence: her arrogance, the culmination of what was the Versailles Treaty. She let her hubris delude herself. Germanyball, whom she always bullied, was broken so much from his loss of his Grandfather Prussiaball that he embraced complete Omnicidal sociopathy under Adolf Hitler as his only Messiah. She was so horrified, consumed by the guilt and regret she caused. She pledged a life of penitence for her crimes against Germanyball, and surrendered and begged crying and sobbing for forgiveness. She gave up all her possessions, all her dignity, to be mocked, teased, humiliated and ridiculed as the most cowardly creature in all of the universe. To have nothing but a perpetual life of submission and crying, to be known as the "Surrenderer" for all of eternity. Yet the Third Reichtangle only knew Hate, the very Hate that she herself caused. The Third Reichtangle also brutalised UKball and Russiaball, simply for being part of the Entente she created, bombing them, slaughtering them in the most horrific manners imaginable. Everything looked completely apocalyptic, until USAball, once forgotten from the colonial past, saved the Entente, but the siblings have been left too injured that they needed USAball for medical support. Ever since then, Franceball was completely humbled, her own arrogance leading to the complete and utter annihilation of everything she possessed, and accepted her destroyed reputation as a surrender monkey for years to come. Under the psychotherapy of USAball, Franceball and Germanyball had to work together with each other. Everytime they feuded, USAball intervened, pointing out that they had a lot in common instead of as enemies, and that they had to always work together especially when there was a worse world-spanning empire out there threatening to burn the world in Nuclear Fire. As Franceball, UKball and Germanyball learned to work with each other, they also re-learned to forgive each other and appreciate each other's cultures. Franceball has been reconciled with sibling UKball, and started to appreciate Germanyball, who beneath that stern and introverted facade, was in fact a hard-working, fun-loving and progressive countryball who only became reserved due to his Dark and Troubled Past, a Chaotic past that rivalled her own, that she regretted having encouraged it further.She and he also shared a common interest: to unify Continental Europe into a single family. It was as if they were meant to be separate worlds for all eternity, with herself as nothing but a humble surrenderer and him as a reclusive wörker, until suddenly, Germanyball proposed the European Economic Community: "will you marry me?". Today, Franceball, while still a Tsundere snob who would often end up quarreling with her best friends, she respects her brother UKball and happily married to Germanyball conceiving a son they named the European Union. Personality Ever since the marriage to Germanyball and the birth of EUball, Franceball has been portrayed as a female instead of a male. This was very complementary: Germanyball, a wörkaholic engineer and the breadwinner of the European family, is almost always portrayed as the father-figure who may be stern but concerned with the prosperity of his European family, while Franceball, cultured and valuing the finer things in life such as the Arts, is almost always portrayed as the teacher and educator of the European family. Franceball was what Japanball would call a Tsundere: she acts aggressive (as an Arrogant and snobbish brat) on the outside, but when you break through that hard baguette, was in fact adorable and lovable. This dynamic with fellow Tsundere, Germanyball (a strict, overbearing wörkaholic on the outside, yet in the inside a lively lover of high culture and having lots of fun), while supervised under the guidance of their mutual caretaker USAball, led to their eventual marriage and the conception of EUball, who possessed the best of both her parents, both of Franceball's beautiful culture and Germanyball's super science. UKball, her brother and once-rival, may still be caring (if a bit bullyish) but refused to meddle in the affairs of the new family and therefore never adopted the Euro. Relationships * UKBall - her brother and worst frenemy (ever). But he helped her in 1914 AND 1940, so they generally get along well nowadays. * GermanyBall - husband and lover. Shares mutual ancestor, Frankball. But she hates his grandfather and father, Reichtangle and Nazi Germanyball. * Reichtangle- REMOVE KAISER WÜRST! REMEMBER 1870! * NaziGermany Ball - MON DIEU REMOVE FASCIST DEVILS FROM PREMISES FRANCE STRONK NOT CAN INTO DIRTY ALLEMANGE PARCE QUE C'EST UN CHIEN STUPIDE REMOVE NAZI 1940 NEVER FORGET!!!!!!!!!! * VietnamBall- her adoptive son. Went through a rebellious phase to become independent from his mother, along with his brothers AlgeriaBall and CambodiaBall. * EUBall- My son!! Quotes *"Hon Hon Hon." *"Zis is an outrage!" *"Idiot tourists!" *"Ma baguette is cold!" *"Baguette, baguette, oui, oui." Comics Gallery France polandball.png|France knows where to get trusty unbiased advice (440Hertz) 1011946 394020717383225 790434261 n.jpg Better safe than Sorry.png Neighbors.png Russia's meaning.png 23rd time's a charm.png Istanbul, not Constantinople.png The Adventures of La Francophonie.jpg There can only be one emperor.jpg Links *Facebook page Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Crybaby Category:Modern Countryball Category:NATO Category:Catholic Category:EU Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:Former kebab removers Category:French Category:La Francophonie Category:Latin Category:Characters Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Former Superpowers Category:Empire Category:France Category:Romance Category:Caucasoid